Aspartic proteases, including renin, β-secretase (BACE), HIV protease, HTLV protease and plasmepsins I and II, are implicated in a number of disease states. In hypertension, elevated levels of angiotensin I, the product of renin catalyzed cleavage of angiotensinogen are present. Elevated levels of β amyloid, the product of BACE activity on amyloid precursor protein, are widely believed to be responsible for the amyloid plaques present in the brains of Alzheimer's disease patients. The viruses HIV and HTLV depend on their respective aspartic proteases for viral maturation. Plasmodium falciparum uses plasmepsins I and II to degrade hemoglobin.
In the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system (RAAS), the biologically active peptide angiotensin II (Ang II) is generated by a two-step mechanism. The highly specific aspartic protease renin cleaves angiotensinogen to angiotensin I (Ang I), which is then further processed to Ang II by the less specific angiotensin-converting enzyme (ACE). Ang II is known to work on at least two receptor subtypes called AT1 and AT2. Whereas AT1 seems to transmit most of the known functions of Ang II, the role of AT2 is still unknown.
Modulation of the RAAS represents a major advance in the treatment of cardiovascular diseases (Zaman, M. A. et al Nature Reviews Drug Discovery 2002, 1, 621-636). ACE inhibitors and AT1 blockers have been accepted as treatments of hypertension (Waeber B. et al., “The renin-angiotensin system: role in experimental and human hypertension,” in Berkenhager W. H., Reid J. L. (eds): Hypertension, Amsterdam, Elsevier Science Publishing Co, 1996, 489-519; Weber M. A., Am. J. Hypertens., 1992, 5, 247S). In addition, ACE inhibitors are used for renal protection (Rosenberg M. E. et al., Kidney International, 1994, 45, 403; Breyer J. A. et al., Kidney International, 1994, 45, S156), in the prevention of congestive heart failure (Vaughan D. E. et al., Cardiovasc. Res., 1994, 28, 159; Fouad-Tarazi F. et al., Am. J. Med., 1988, 84 (Suppl. 3A), 83) and myocardial infarction (Pfeffer M. A. et al., N Engl. J: Med, 1992, 327, 669).
Interest in the development of renin inhibitors stems from the specificity of renin (Kleinert H. D., Cardiovasc. Drugs, 1995, 9, 645). The only substrate known for renin is angiotensinogen, which can only be processed (under physiological conditions) by renin. In contrast, ACE can also cleave bradykinin besides Ang I and can be bypassed by chymase, a serine protease (Husain A., J. Hypertens., 1993, 11, 1155). In patients, inhibition of ACE thus leads to bradykinin accumulation causing cough (5-20%) and potentially life-threatening angioneurotic edema (0.1-0.2%) (Israili Z. H. et al., Annals of Internal Medicine, 1992, 117, 234). Chymase is not inhibited by ACE inhibitors. Therefore, the formation of Ang II is still possible in patients treated with ACE inhibitors. Blockade of the ATI receptor (e.g., by losartan) on the other hand overexposes other AT-receptor subtypes to Ang II, whose concentration is dramatically increased by the blockade of AT1 receptors. In summary, renin inhibitors are not only expected to be superior to ACE inhibitors and AT1 blockers with regard to safety, but more importantly also with regard to their efficacy in blocking the RAAS.
Only limited clinical experience (Azizi M. et al., J. Hypertens., 1994, 12, 419; Neutel J. M. et al., Am. Heart, 1991, 122, 1094) has been generated with renin inhibitors because their peptidomimetic character imparts insufficient oral activity (Kleinert H. D., Cardiovasc. Drugs, 1995, 9, 645). The clinical development of several compounds has been stopped because of this problem together with the high cost of goods. It appears as though only one compound has entered clinical trials (Rahuel J. et al., Chem. Biol., 2000, 7, 493; Mealy N. E., Drugs of the Future, 2001, 26, 1139). Thus, metabolically stable, orally bioavailable and sufficiently soluble renin inhibitors that can be prepared on a large scale are not available. Recently, the first non-peptide renin inhibitors were described which show high in vitro activity (Oefner C. et al., Chem. Biol., 1999, 6, 127; Patent Application WO 97/09311; Maerki H. P. et al., Il Farmaco, 2001, 56, 21). The present invention relates to the unexpected identification of renin inhibitors of a non-peptidic nature and of low molecular weight. Orally active renin inhibitors which are active in indications beyond blood pressure regulation where the tissular renin-chymase system may be activated leading to pathophysiologically altered local functions such as renal, cardiac and vascular remodeling, atherosclerosis, and restenosis, are described.
All documents cited herein are incorporated by reference.